


Baby, I Thought You'd Never Ask

by amessykindofsilence



Series: The Leninaverse [1]
Category: Brave New World (TV), Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Best Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, barely, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessykindofsilence/pseuds/amessykindofsilence
Summary: Lenina Crowne and Henry don't see eye to eye on how a Beta should act in a relationship, so Lenina decides to talk to her best gal pal about it. Fanny understands.
Relationships: Fanny Crowne/Lenina Crowne, Lenina Crowne/Henry Foster
Series: The Leninaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a crack fic. The characterizations are exaggerations, but based mainly on the show. This is also an AU, although the only real difference is that John doesn’t exist/has not entered the scene yet, although this borrows a scene from s1e5, which you don’t need to watch. Just ignore the inconsistencies, Ford knows I do.  
> Prequel to my other work “Baby, I Could Read You Like a Book (If You’d Just Let Me Under Your Covers)”, but make it genuine.  
> If you haven’t read the book: “ford” is used in place of “god” in speech, as religion no longer exists but Henry Ford is semi-worshipped as the inventor of the assembly line process. Lenina’s best friend is named Fanny, not Franny. I’ve kept that.  
> PSA: Lenina and Fanny are not related, their last name are a coincidence because in the book there are a small number of government assigned last names.

As Lenina and Henry got redressed, she talked about Helm Watson’s upcoming party to fill the awkwardness of knowing she had broken the clear caste system rules.

“Henry.” Lenina tried to get his attention, “Have you printed your outfi-”

“That was different.” Henry interrupted, “You were different.”

“Oh?” 

So then, they weren’t just going to pretend that didn’t happen. Pretend when they were up against the desk, as usual, rather than letting Henry keep having his (dreadfully boring) way with her, Lenina hadn’t pushed him down into his own office chair and gotten on top of him.

“I’m the alpha. I’m supposed to lead.” He continued, as she started walking across the room.

“Yes, I know.” She stood behind his desk and turned to face him.

“So.” He concluded, thinking the matter was dropped.

Lenina had no intention of dropping it.

“Did you like it?”

He brushed her off, so she asked again, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to think she was joking, or something. He clearly just wanted the whole thing to go away.

“You’re not making any sense today.”

“You’re not answering the question.”

They bickered around Henry’s desk, Lenina trying to make him understand. He was supposed to like it. Feeling out of control. Hell, just feeling. She snatched up the soma he was certainly wanting for, looked him in the eyes, and asked him:  
“What if you don’t get to take this soma? What if we never take another soma for the rest of our lives?”

Henry looked like he was about to cry at the prospect, and Lenina knew she was never going to get anywhere with him. He confirmed it when he took the dispenser from her, suddenly quite tired of this game, and dispensed a tablet for himself.

“We won’t do this again.”  
\----------------------------------------------  
“You’re early for tennis.” Fanny Crowne called from the living room when she heard her front door open.

Lenina entered silently and sat on the living room couch, settling down cross legged facing her good friend, who looked at Lenina quizzically.

“I won’t be having Henry anymore.” she answered the unspoken question.

“You mean he won’t be having you, dear. Alphas are the ones that do the having.” Fanny corrected automatically, “It’s for the best though. You were spending altogether too much time with him.”

“That was the point, Fanny. We were different, or I thought we were.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, I wanted to be on top.” 

Seeing the confusion on her pal’s face, Lenina elaborated, “I tried to lead. And then, after, I sat at his desk and I asked him if he had liked it.”

“You didn’t!” Fanny gasped, at first with real shock, but she suppressed a smile, and as she held Lenina’s gaze it was a matter of time before one of them gave in to the absurdity of their conversation. That honor went to Lenina, who collapsed forward with giggles. Her face landed in Fanny’s shoulder, and they both shook with laughter together, despite, or perhaps because of, the serious social transgression Lenina had just admitted to.

They caught their breath around the same time, Fanny letting her best friend rest on her shoulder for a few moments more. Lenina finally sat back up, pushing her hair back into place.  
“So,” Franny asked with hesitance, “why’d you do it? With Henry?”

“I suppose I was just tired. He had me over his desk, for what felt like the millionth time, and I had to try something new.” While she had remained serious for the whole of this explanation, Lenina began to giggle again as she leaned into her close pal’s ear to whisper huskily.

“And Ford, am I glad I did."

Fanny laughed nervously as her girl friend lingered at her ear, breathing warmly but not quite touching lips to skin. Lenina just stayed as still as possible, a question posed on her lips, waiting to see if Fanny would ask it first.

“Lenina,” she began, gently pushing Lenina away from her so she could focus on her thoughts for a moment, “would you like to try it again?”

Lenina, quite over her giggles now, looked intently at Fanny.  
“What are you driving at?” She knew exactly what Fanny was driving at, but she wanted to hear her say it.

“Would you like to have me,” it pained Fanny a little to mention him, but she had to make herself perfectly clear, “the way you had Henry?”

She tried to make it clear, in the way she spoke, the way she looked at Lenina, that she didn’t mean they would do what the rest of New London did near constantly. Fanny, for the first time in her life, wanted something more than normal. She wanted Lenina, the girl she shared a randomly assigned last name with, unaware of the romantic significance of shared names in the times before. All she knew was that being Crownes, they were connected somehow. Her and this girl, she felt they were always drifting towards each other, orbiting one another closer, faster, differently than any of their other friends could possibly fathom.

Lenina suddenly stood, looking her friend up and down, the hunger obvious in her eyes. Before Fanny could say or do anything more, Lenina leaned into her yet again, wrapping one arm around Fanny’s back while sliding the other beneath her thighs, and lifted her up in a bridal carry (a term that of course would have meant nothing to them). She turned towards the bedroom with her best friend in her arms.  
“Baby,” Lenina pushed her face into Fanny’s neck and whispered as she held her tightly, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenina is already catching feelings-but is Fanny on the same page? (I decided to write this as Lenina and Fanny's first time together, its heavily implied in the show that they’ve had sex before but honestly I kind of missed it the first time round and I got this concept stuck in my head because I really liked the emotional undertones it created, so just suspend your disbelief).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not heavy smut, although I do have a more explicit draft hidden away in my files. Maybe I'll publish it someday when I have less shame. For now this is rated mature.  
> This is an AU, although the only real difference is that John doesn’t exist/has not entered the scene yet.  
> Prequel to my other work “Baby, I Could Read You Like a Book (If You’d Just Let Me Under Your Covers)”, but make it genuine.  
> If you haven’t read the book: “ford” is used in place of “god” in speech, as religion no longer exists but Henry Ford is semi-worshipped as the inventor of the assembly line process. Lenina’s best friend is named Fanny, not Franny. I’ve kept that.  
> PSA: Lenina and Fanny are not related, their last name are a coincidence because in the book there are a small number of government assigned last names.

Lenina maneuvered the two of them through the open doorway of Fanny’s bedroom and laid her on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to catch her breath. 

She watched Fanny take off her shirt and remembered every time they had been close to this. Changing in each other’s rooms and in the locker rooms at work, modesty nonexistent. They had even slept together (in the literal sense) after long nights out, waking up tangled in the chemi-satin sheets and each other’s limbs.

They could have had sex any of those times, Lenina knew. Sex was like breathing to the both of them, at least with anyone but each other. Why hadn’t they done it before? Sex in New London didn’t need a why, and the who didn’t particularly matter either, or it wasn’t supposed to. But between them, it seemed, it did. She had done this a thousand times, but this time she kept pausing to remember she was in Fanny's bed, her hands were tangled in Fanny's hair, and it wasn't like anything else.

Lenina pulled her dress up over her head and leaned down to kiss her best friend and her heart was racing and why hadn’t they done this before? Nothing stopping them, women with women was nothing new, even Betas with Betas was socially encouraged over spending a night *gasp* alone. But this was different, not because they were Betas or because they were women, it was different because of how Lenina’s thighs fit around Fanny’s and how Fanny’s hands felt running up and down her bare back. 

They were still just kissing and Lenina felt like she was on fire, everything in herself telling her to never let go of this woman underneath her, and the last thing she wanted to do was fuck her best friend and then have everything go back to normal in the morning.

That’s why she had never tried to do this before, Lenina realized. Some part of her knew that just sex, when it came to Fanny, wasn’t going to be enough. She wasn’t sure what else there could be, but she wanted to spend all night figuring it out. As she felt Fanny twist underneath her, Lenina thought that she could spend the rest of her life figuring it out.

Lenina couldn’t have forgiven herself if she let her mind wander too much right now, so she filed the question away and just paid attention to how Fanny’s lips felt on hers. But she couldn’t let it go entirely. She had to know if Fanny felt even a little bit the same way she did, or if it she was just going to have to make the most of tonight and prepare for business as usual the next morning. So she broke the kiss to ask Fanny a rather silly question.

“What do you say we do this again sometime?”

Fanny was understandably a little confused.  
“We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet! Are you that confident?”

“I don’t really know why,”-Lenina opted for a half-truth-“I can just tell once isn’t going to be enough for me.”

Fanny thought about that for a moment. “Oddly enough,” she hesitated, “I was thinking the same thing.”

Lenina couldn’t hold back her relief.  
“Ford, you’re perfect.”

To escape any awkward silence that might follow, she immediately leaned back down to press her lips against Fanny’s. Fanny relaxed into the kiss, Lenina practically lying on top of her and Ford, they were warm against each other.  
\----------------------------------  
The rest of the night wasn’t silent by any means, but Lenina heard no sound from the voice in her head that asked what was going to happen in the morning. She was here, now, and so was Fanny, and that was all that mattered to either of them. Tomorrow could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love comments, doesn't matter how stupid, just looking to hear from fellow Lenina and F(r)anny enjoyers. I do this for fun so new works are somewhat irregular and usually short.  
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leninaandfanny , I post info about my works, reblog show gifs, take asks, and more!  
> You can request ideas if you've got 'em but no guarantees haha, I have my limits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, or even if you read and didn't like, please comment. I may post another chapter of this if there's any interest, and anyone I know in real life can pretend they don't see it.


End file.
